Cookie Thief
by Lady Koneko-sama
Summary: Five year old Sakura is hungry, but she can't find her mom! Time to find food on her own. Searching for something to eat, her eyes find the prize! Uh-Oh! It's the cookie jar. Mom's not going to like this...
1. Chapter 1

I heard a growl pierce the silence and became afraid before I finally realized that it was actually me who made that sound. I walked into the kitchen, determined to get something to eat. I look around and don't see much that I can eat without my mom making it. Then, I see it, the cookie jar. I grin widely, but my grin starts to disappear as I start to wonder how I'm going to get to it. I look to my left and see the chair to the kitchen table, the one that my mom was so proud of, and knew that was the way. I grabbed the chair and started dragging it to the counter, it making a horrible screeching noise all the way. I climbed up on the chair and reached for the treasure I seeked. As soon as I opened the jar, I heard a yell.

"Sakura! What do you think you're doing?"

I looked back to see my mom standing there, hands on her hips, and a stern expression on her face. I quickly turn around, put my hands behind my back, and put the most innocent expression I can muster on my face.

"Nothing." I say innocently.

She gives me the I'm-not-buying-it expression.

"Don't give me that, young lady. I saw you reaching for the cookie jar." She states, the stern expression never leaving her face. She comes over, picks me up, and puts the chair in its proper place.

"You know better then to take cookies without asking." She chastises as she walks us out of the kitchen, through the living room, down the hallway, and into my bedroom. As soon as we got to my bedroom I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

As she puts me down, "Since you thought you could take without asking, you can stay in here to think about your actions."

I watch her walk out of the room and shut the door. I then look around my room. It's nothing really special, a bed in the left back corner, a dresser in the left front corner, and a shelf taking up most of my right wall. It's holding all my stuffed animals. I go and sit on my bed and do what she said to do, think. However, it's about different stuff, like how to get a cookie. I sit there thinking for a while and all I come up with is to sneak past her and get a cookie before she sees me. Hey, I'm only five! So, after a while, I go with that plan. I cautiously open the door and peek out. After looking back and forth, and deeming it safe, I creep down the hallway and freeze as soon as I get to the living room. There she was, sitting on the couch, watching t.v. This was going to be tricky.

I wait until I'm sure she's completely into the show, then dart behind the couch. I hold my breath, and when it seems she hasn't noticed me, I continue. I sneak into the kitchen, and find a problem I hadn't noticed till now. How am I going to get to the cookie jar? If I drag the chair again, it's going to make that horrid noise and she's going to know I'm in here. I look around the kitchen, but all I really see as a solution is the drawers and/or the shelf that's right next to them. . I'm suddenly filled with this, foreboding feeling, but I push it aside. What could go wrong?

I slowly open the drawers, careful not to make a sound, and start climbing up them to the counter. It seemed as if everything were going ok, until my foot suddenly slipped. I felt a rush of fear rush through me as I tried not to scream, as not to alert my mother, and reached out to grab something. I felt my hand wrap around something, but it seemed it wasn't heavy enough, and it came crashing down with me. And when I say crashing down, I really mean crashing down. It turns out that what I grabbed was a pan handle and I had pulled it, along with the other pots and pans that were on top of it, down with me. When the world had stopped spinning, I looked up to see my mom standing over me, arms crossed, with the same stern look. This is just a guess and all, but I think she heard the crash.

"Sakura Haruno, what have I told you!" she scolds, picking me up and sitting me on the kitchen table.

I'm guessing she didn't trust me on the counter with the cookie jar so near. I watch as she picks the pots and pans up and puts them back where they belong. Once she finished, she turned and regarded me with an expression that had me nervous. Walking over to me I see her give me a check over, probably to make sure I'm not injured.

"I'm sorry mama," I say, fidgeting nervously, "I just wanted a cookie."

Picking me up carefully she starts walking back to my bedroom. Sighing, I knew I was back to being confined. Putting me down gently on my bed, she looks at me sternly, though her eyes showed hints of concern.

"I know honey," she says as she ruffles my hair. I huff indignantly. I wasn't a child! Well, ok, maybe I was. "But not only did you not ask me, but you unknowingly put yourself in danger."

I look down guiltily, as I knew she spoke the truth. She ruffles my hair again, and I hear her walk out of the room. Now that she's gone I reflect what I did wrong. I mean seriously, how hard was getting a cookie? Apparently much harder then I remember.

Suddenly a thought hits me. I can feel my face reflecting the disbelief from my thoughts. No. No way can getting a cookie be that easy. Well, only one way to find out.

Opening my door, and walking down the hallway I am once again faced with the scene of my mom watching t.v. Walking over, I make no effort to disguise my footsteps. She hears and glances over at me with a raised eyebrow.

Folding my hands behind my back I shuffle my feet awkwardly. Her staring at me is getting unnerving. I take a deep breath and prepare for the worst,

"Mama, can I have a cookie?"

Glancing at her I see the stern expression never leave her face as she thought about my question. Finally I see the start of a smile into she full out grins.

"Of course dear."

My face settling into disbelief, I barely register her laughter.


	2. ALERT!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

ALERT YOUR READERS AND YOUR FAVORITE AUTHORS! PM AND REVIEW THE ADMINISTRATORS UNTIL THEY LISTEN!

If you get worried add your story here (www . adultfanfiction . net) before they get deleted. Go here to add your name to yet another petition. www. change petitions /fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction- of- fanfiction- net#

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

Crystal Weaver

LD 1449

Aura Depths

Miracle's Song

StarGirl8981

Nikkii-Love706

Lady Koneko-sama


End file.
